endless_realitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mara Cooper
Mara Jade Cooper is a protagonist and sister of Sonia and Garry. Her first appearance was when Garry was trying to cure Sonia of the symbiotism, and then Mara helped fix The Boat. She also made another appearance before this, but this was when @the_force became confused about the role-play and thought Sonia was a villain, so @the_force decided to tell everyone else to pretend this didn't happen. Later, after Sonia was cured of symbiote, Mara was turned into a symbiote as well by Pain during a battle. Biography She was born December 1, 2543. Her age is 23. She has the rank of a lieutenant for the PeaceKeepers as a commando. Her persuasive skills gives her the ability to talk with the High Command. Even though she is just a lieutenant, the High Command respects her. The record was set by her for the fastest time to shoot all targets, so she really knows how to handle a gun. Another record set by her is the highest counted kills and it is still counting. Battle of Kiax She was ordered to reinforce the mining facility facility from the symbiotes. The commandos arrived from a dropship, facing some heavy resistance on the way to the facility. She was informed that the First Assault Battalion was pinned down from the artillery batteries so there were no support for defense at the facility. Mara and her squad went on foot to find the batteries. They were ambushed by flying-symbiotes. These versions of symbiotes are deadly but not enough to defeat the commandos. Finally they reached the batteries and destroyed them. The First Assault Battalion reported that they were advanced. Once they got there the facility was abandoned. Now it still remains a mystery. Turn to the symbiotes General MacMillian tracked down Pain and his army so he sent the commandos to support the 101st Attack Battalion. When Pain appeared. his army was already advancing beating the 101st Attack Battalion badly. Mara ordered a Retreat Order after the air support failed to soften them up. She was the last one to cover other backs but as she shot at Pain, Pain absorbed the shot and shot back at Mara. Pain grabbed her and dumped her in the symbiotic pool after they teleported. She is a disavowed PeaceKeeper trooper and now a symbiote. She was then renamed Bloody Mary. This resulted her have a different skin tone when in human form. De-symbiote and Deathpocalypse Later she was shot by a T-32 Railgun sniper rifle fired from her brother since it's the only weapon that could incapacitate Bloody Mary and was able to turn back to human thanks to the Peacekeepers. Afterwards the PeaceKeepers were attacked by the Order of Obliteration and Mara crashed somewhere in Universe 02 with Toby. Later, Garry and Galvon were teleported there after the Deathpocalypse was started. They also met Samantha, a half-human, half-cat and Pain joined them as well, and they set off to find all thirty banners to preserve peace again and defeat the Deathpocalypse. Personality and Appearance She is the most lovable soldier in PeaceKeeper Galactic Agency. Her willpower which is the wisdom keeps her determined to give her best at everything she did. Her strength is not that popular but she is able to carry up to 170 Ib. Her intelligence gives her the creativity to paint her armor, her own fighter and other things she owns. In combat, she can make anything from scrap to something lethal. Her day to day training keeps her at the top of her mobility (speed), parkour skills, reflex, and agility (dexterity). She is average in fixing stuff but with her creativity she can build something useful. She is also fluent in different languages. She has red hair and sometimes she dye part of her hair. Her basic uniform in out of combat is her back vest. It is sleeveless and offers little protection but it is light. Her left arm, which is her dominant arm has a black armband ring. Mara's other arm has a tattoo of symbols that designate something about her past, perhaps her childhood - she doesn't like to talk about it. Her right hip shows some characters in other language. Her weapon of choice is the dual-wield custom pistols. In ranged combat, she used rifles which are rare. Mara would carry at least a pistol when carrying a rifle. Her knife is holstered on her upper left torso. The backup pistol is at her lower leg. For the set armor, her upper torso baseplate is painted red and and different pattern while the lower torso is mostly default grey. Her helmet gives her full protection and is also shades of red. Weapons The dual-wield custom pistols are based on DLT-012 pistols. These guns (with DLT) shoot plasma bolts and the custom pistols can just cleanly make a one inch hole on a standard cylinder block (120 Joules). The pistols can hold up to 100 rounds, more than the issued ones. Her backup pistol is the DLT-012 if she is using the custom pistols. The knife that she prefers is the Dragon Tactical Knife. It has a jagged teeth and a sharp end for stabs. The handle is wrapped around with a strand of cloth for better handling. For long range engagements, she uses T-227m. It is a railgun bolt action sniper rifle. The 375 joules it fires can easily destroy two cinder blocks aligned. Endless Realities War stats Attack: 87/100 Defense: 85/100 Speed: 89/100 Constitution: 67/100 Charisma: 72/100 Stealth: 82/100 Dexterity: 87/100 Mechanical: 75/100 Strength: 53/100 Intelligence: 78/100 Wisdom: 80/100 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Universe 03 Category:Antagonists Category:PeaceKeeper